Home Sweet Home
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when you wake up to find a little girl in your home? Four shot. COMPLETED
1. My Daddy and Me

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I wouldn't mind if they loaned me Hotch...

Summary: Hotch wakes up to find a little girl in a home he doesn't recognize...

A/N: Another one of my favorites that I posted earlier, and did several sequels to that I'm going to post them in a multi chapter of oneshots.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review...

* * *

"I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich." M*A*S*H

* * *

Hotch groaned when he heard the tiny giggle of a child touching his cheek, and moaned out "Jack, daddy is trying to sleep."

Another giggle came out, but this time it made him open his eyes.

He was staring into the dark brown eyes of a brunette little girl, one who was smiling at him.

"Hello?" Hotch said in a soothing tone.

"You awake, Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah." Hotch said confused "Did you call me Daddy?"

"Uh huh" the little girl nodded smiling at him.

Hotch sat up, looking around he noticed he was not in his own home, confusion etched his face.

The girl looked at him with worry on her ivory skin "Are you ok, Daddy? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine." Hotch said reassuringly "Do you want to play a game?"

The little girl had a big smile plastered on her face, "What kind of game?"

"A question and answer game." Hotch said trying to make his tone light and fun "Let's pretend Daddy lost his memory..."

The girl's eyes widened in fear and said, "Huh?"

"Shh" Hotch said soothingly "Remember it's just a game. You just answer the questions I don't know. Ok?"

The girl nodded her head, biting her lip. "Ok, Daddy."

Hotch smiled, seeing the girl relax and saw she had two dimples in her own cheeks.

"What's your name?" Hotch asked in a light tone.

"Maddie." Maddie said smiling.

"And how old are you, Maddie?" Hotch asked smiling, he could see the similarities between the girl and Jack.

"This many." Maddie said holding up four fingers, giving Hotch a toothy grin.

"Where are we?" Hotch asked.

"Home." Maddie said in a duh tone, which made Hotch smile.

"Where's your Mommy?" Hotch asked getting off the bed as he looked around the house for any pictures of this life.

"Mommy took Jack to the dentist." Maddie said shuddering.

Maddie raced out of the room, making Hotch follow the small girl to the living room.

A smile graced his face, when the little girl bit her lip and sat down on the sofa, patting the spot next to her.

Hotch took a seat, and saw Maddie tuck her sandal wearing feet under her bottom.

Taking in her appearance, Hotch could see his features and Jack's in hers, but her skin was almost ivory white and her hair was dark brown and straight, falling to her shoulders.

* * *

"Tell me about your Mommy?" Hotch asked wondering who the mother was in this bizarre world.

"Mommy is really pretty." Maddie said smiling happily as she bounced on her knees touching Hotch's cheeks "And she loves you, me and Jack a lot."

"Really?" Hotch asked wondering if this woman was someone he already knew or has yet to meet "Do you know how Mommy and I met?"

"You work together" Maddie said grinning "She helps you fight the bad guys."

Hotch felt the breath leave his body "Really?"

"You always tell Jack and me that when Mommy went away that it helped you knowing how much you love her" Maddie sighed "And that when she came back you told her how much you love her."

"Wow" Hotch said watching Maddie smile lying her head on his lap. He couldn't help but smile down at the tiny brunette.

Running his hands through the brown locks, he could picture this little as his daughter, he wondered how this little creature had never existed in his life before now.

"What's Mommy's name?" Hotch asked looking down and smiling when he saw Maddie asleep.

"Mommy's name is Mommy." Maddie answered tiredly.

Picking up the little girl, his little girl, he carried her upstairs trying to find her room, and found the room.

Smiling at the pink room, designed like a princess castle, he placed Maddie on her white canopy bed tucking her in.

Running his hand once again through her hair, he leaned in kissing her dark hair.

"I love you, Maddie" Hotch whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy." Maddie murmured nuzzling her teddy bear.

Taking a quick glance around the room, Hotch saw framed photos on the wall of Maddie and Jack making his heart soar at the image of both children. Jack had to be at least eight or nine.

Walking towards the small dresser Hotch saw a framed photo of himself with both children, and he wished that this was his reality, no matter how he got there he didn't want to leave without this daughter.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another framed picture. A wedding photo.

Picking it up, his jaw dropped at the sight of himself and Jack with Emily. A smile graced his face when he saw the way that they looked, so happy.

His finger traced the picture of Emily's face. Could he be that lucky he wondered.

Behind the wedding picture was a family photo of him, with Jack a very pregnant Emily.

Emily looked about seven months pregnant in that picture, and Hotch had his hand lovingly on Emily's stomach. This image made his heart ache, how could he get to keep this life?

Hotch looked up when he heard her voice call out for him. Llooking over he saw Maddie sleeping peacefully, a he set the picture frame down heading towards the door.

* * *

"Hotch?" Emily's voice said again, then another shake woke him up.

"Huh?" Hotch said sleepily, seeing Emily's brown eyes looking at him with concern in them.

Looking around, he noticed he was in his office at the BAU.

"Hey," Emily said lightly as she stood up "I came up here to say goodnight, but you were asleep. Maybe you should head home, get some sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea" Hotch replied seeing her bit her lip with a question in her eyes "What?"

"Sorry" Emily said blushing "But it looked like you were in the middle of a happy dream. You were smiling."

Seeing her cheeks go a deeper pink, made him have flashes of the dream. Maddie, the wedding picture, Emily.

Hotch released a dimple smile which made her smile back at him.

Walking to the door, Emily turned back and said, "Get some sleep."

As she was about to shut the door, he said, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Pausing she turned raising a confused eyebrow but saw the look in his eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"Sure" Emily said seeing the excitement on his face, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good" Hotch said his dimples making another appearance made her blush "I'm really good."

Hotch stood up, shutting off the desk lamp, he picked up his coat and briefcase, walking over to her.

His heart skipped a beat when he placed a hand on lower part of her back and felt her shiver as they walked through the bullpen.

Emily held in the grin, she felt inside when Hotch looked at her.

She didn't know what caused this change, but she felt something change and it made her feel hope.

* * *

Dr. Joyce Brothers said, "When you look at your life, the greatest happiness are family happiness."

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

See the review button? He's feel under the weather and wanted a little loving.


	2. My Mommy and Me

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, and it will be back on in two weeks!

Summary: It's Emily's turn to wake up in a strange home with a small brunette claiming to be her daughter.

Timeline: Three months after chapter one

A/N: I tried to come up with something that would fit the first story and came up with this...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Family is a haven in a heartless world." Christopher Lesch

* * *

Emily rolled over on her side and felt a poke in her back, causing her to groan out a "What?"

A giggle followed by another poke caused the brunette agent to open her eyes and stare a pair of dark brown eyes of a small girl standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Emily asked sitting up on the bed looking around.

"Silly Mommy" the girl said "It's Maddie."

"Maddie?" Emily repeated, seeing the little girl hop up on the side of the bed "Are you sure you're in the right house?"

"Our house" Maddie nodded, "Daddy said he'd be back."

"Daddy?" Emily asked throwing the blankets off of her and getting out of bed.

Looking around she saw that she wasn't in her own apartment but a two story house, nicely decorated but still strange.

Emily saw Maddie following her into the living room, she glanced around and saw two back packs, and books on the floor, and children's toys.

Looking down on the coffee table, a drawing caught her eye of a little family of four.

"That's us" Maddie said "You, me, Daddy and my big brother."

The agent stared down at the little girl's drawing, frowning at the semi-familiar family in the art work.

"I was playing with Barbie" Maddie said rushing over to pick up the dolls to hold out for Emily, "See Barbie's new dress? Daddy got her for me."

"That was sweet" Emily said frowning as she tried to assess the situation.

She knew that this was some sort of bizarre world and judging by the size and mannerism of Maddie, she could tell the girl was no older than four.

The girl was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and purple tank top, she could tell this girl looked similar to how she looked when she was a child herself, straight down to the dark locks. But she couldn't fathom how the hell she got here.

Did she fall and hit her head? Was she stuck in some Twilight Zone parallel universe?

Maddie looked up, a frown hit the child's porcelain white face, "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked coming over to sit next to the girl, who scooted over to sit on Emily's lap.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked, giving the agent a concerned look.

"Fine, baby. Why?" Emily asked.

"I heard you get sick last night, and Daddy seemed afraid" Maddie asked "But when Molly's Mommy got sick it was because she had a baby."

"Are you having a baby?" Maddie turned her head to look at Emily, "I'd like a sister."

Emily ran her fingers through the short brown locks smiling, "You don't want a brother?"

"I already have a brother" Maddie nodded, "Daddy said he wanted to be surrounded by pretty brown haired girls."

Emily chuckled at that, tickling Maddie's stomach and held her breath when she saw those familiar dimples that she saw everyday at work.

* * *

"Mommy?" Maddie said touching her face "Are you ok? You look sleepy."

"I'm ok, sweetie" Emily said wrapping her arms around Maddie "Mommy's just a little confused."

"Huh?" Maddie asked worried.

"Mommy just can't remember some things" she told the girl, trying not to startle her, "Maybe you can help."

Maddie nodded, eager to help "Ok."

"Where did Daddy go?" Emily asked wondered, pondering as she stared at the dimples on the face of this daughter she was already growing to love.

"Daddy went to drop off the soccer jersey." Maddie said.

"Oh" Emily asked "Who's Daddy?"

"Daddy" Maddie giggled, grinning as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

"Where are the family photos?" Emily asked.

"Here" Maddie said rushing to her room, while Emily followed the small girl upstairs, noticing there were a lack of pictures on the wall.

Emily stopped when she paused outside Maddie's brother's room. Her son? She saw tons of action heroes and comic books littered on the floor but the room was totally soccer themed.

"Mommy" Maddie called out making Emily walk to the next room.

Emily saw the girl sitting on the edge of her toy box holding up a photo album, she smiled at the princess themed room.

Looking around she saw tons of photos all displayed throughout the room, she smiled when she saw one of her several months pregnant and gasped when she noticed the faces of Hotch and Jack in the photo with her.

Walking closer she picked up another picture frame, a wedding picture making her smile.

"I married Aaron Hotchner?" Emily whispered "I'm Jack's mom?"

"Daddy" Maddie said holding up a family photo of Hotch, Emily, Jack and Maddie all smiling as they were posed in front of a backdrop.

Walking towards this little girl, her daughter, her heart soared when she saw Maddie hold up the photo album and as they looked through Emily saw the team in several of these photos.

Some taken at Dave's beach house, some taken at her old apartment.

And one particular one taken in what had to be this house's backyard of Maddie and Jack building a snowman with Hotch looking happy as he rolled up a snowball. This made Emily's heart swell up, seeing Hotch interact with the two wonderful children.

Feeling a head rest against her side, she looked down to see Maddie resting her head on her. Running her fingers through the dark head of hair, she leaned down pressing a kiss on the child's head as she picked her up to place her on her canopy bed.

Picking up a pink teddy bear and placed it next to her sleeping daughter, she whispered, "Night, baby."

"Love you, Mommy" Maddie a sleepy sigh escaped her, her small hand curled into a fist pulling her teddy bear close to her small chest.

"I love you too, baby." Emily said picking up the album and placing it on the dresser.

Emily turned around when she heard Hotch's voice.

"Emily?" Hotch said, "Emily?"

* * *

Emily's eyes opened, groaning when she felt her stomach lurch forward in nausea.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked sitting down on her bed.

"Huh?" Emily asked looking over at his face worried face "What for?"

"To take the test?" Hotch asked "The pregnancy test, it's the bathroom."

"What?" Emily asked shocked.

Hotch looked over at her in concern, "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Yeah, just forgot for a bit was all" standing up she wandered over to the bathroom, "I'll be back in a minute."

Hotch and Emily stood in the bathroom, both wrecked with concern.

Emily couldn't get her mind off the dream about Maddie and she wondered if this was what Hotch wanted.

"Emily?" Hotch said startling the brunette from her inner monologue "No matter how this turns out, I love you."

Emily exhaled her breath, "I love you too."

Walking over to the counter, Emily picked up the pregnancy test and looked over at Hotch biting her lip.

"What does it say?" Hotch asked, his heart clenching remembering that little girl from a dream he had so long ago, but he couldn't forget her, ever.

Holding up the test for him to see, "I'm pregnant."

Hotch grabbed her pulling her into a hug, he felt her release a small sigh at that idea of a little girl.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked "You do want to have this baby, right?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah, just a little shocked and surprised. But very happy."

Kissing Emily's forehead, "I think she'll look just like you."

"She?" Emily repeated, "You think the baby will be a girl?"

Hotch smiled as he placed a light kiss on her lips, "I just have a feeling, it might be."

Returning the smile as soon as she saw the dimple on his cheek, her mind flashed back to Maddie's face.

"I think I like the name Maddie" Emily said resting her head on his shoulder "What do you think?"

Wrapping his hand around her waist as they walked out of the bathroom, "I think it sounds perfect."

* * *

"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there." Barbara Bush

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

The review button is right down there, just tap it and tell me what you thought of this story...

Well I do hope this lived up to the first chapter.


	3. My Brother and Me

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. But I do own Maddie Hotchner, I'm willing to watch her until her parents are put together on the show.

Summary: It's Jack turn to wake up into a new world with fact that he's a big brother...

A/N: Takes directly place during chapter two.

Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are nice too.

* * *

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." Vietnamese Proverb

* * *

Jack groaned when as he rubbed his hand over his face, "Ow that hurts."

"Jack?" Maddie said, "Jack?"

Jack opened up his eyes, staring into the face of a tiny little girl, a dark haired one.

"Are you feeling better?" Maddie asked "Daddy's worried about you."

Jack rubbed his eyes, "Who are you?"

Maddie giggled picking up her pink teddy bear and saying "I'm your sister, silly."

Jack looked around, frowning that this wasn't his room at the apartment.

"Where am I?" Jack asked watching the girl run over to pick up a her fallen teddy bear "What's your name?"

Maddie turned around walking over to Jack's bed, which he noticed was littered with comic books.

"Maddie" Maddie told him smiling, and he saw the same dimples that he and Hotch had on her face.

"You look a little like me." Jack said "Who's your Mom and Dad?"

Maddie frowned "Mommy and Daddy are our Mommy and Daddy."

Jack got up out of the bed, looking around the room he smiled when he saw it was a soccer themed room and he had a lot of super hero comics and action figures.

"Come on, Jack" Maddie said dragging him with her "Mommy said she wants you to help me get the clothes to the laundry room. I'm not allowed to do it myself."

Jack frowned, "How old are you, Maddie?"

Maddie opened her door, "Four."

* * *

Jack smiled when he saw the girly room, and looked around the room seeing pictures all around the room of him with Maddie and Hotch.

"What's your Mom's name?" Jack asked seeing a picture of himself with Hotch and Maddie standing by the ocean at Dave's beach house and gasp when he saw Emily in the picture too.

"Mommy's name is Emily" Maddie said picking up the laundry "Come on, Jack."

Jack helped the little girl pick up her clothes and followed her through the new house towards the laundry room.

Hearing the sound of the television on, he looked around wondering where his Dad and Emily was.

"Where's Dad?" Jack asked.

"Daddy's in the backyard with Uncle Dave and Mommy" Maddie said running to the living room "Come here, Uncle Dave brought old home movies."

Jack walked over and saw on the tv was his soccer game from when Emily came back from hiding.

"There's Mommy" Maddie said "She's cheering you on."

Jack smiled watching the old soccer game from a what seemed like a few days ago but seeing his reflection in the window he could tell that he was older.

"Maddie?" Jack asked "How old am I?"

Maddie turned to face Jack, "You're nine. Mommy's going to get your birthday present soon" Maddie whispered a smile "But I'm not suppose to tell you what it is."

Jack smiled when Maddie laid her head on the pillow next to him, causing him to look down and smile at his little sister.

"Jackie?" Maddie said looking at the screen as her eyelids felt heavy "Do you like Mommy being your Mommy?"

Jack ran his fingers through Maddie's dark locks, "I love her. She's always treated me like I'm her son."

"You are." Maddie said closing her eyes "Mommy always said she wanted a son and two daughters."

"Don't you want another brother?" Jack asked her.

Shaking her head as she whispered, "I think Mommy's going to have another baby and I want a sister so that way I can have one of each and be a good big sister like you've been a good big brother."

"I've been a good big brother?" Jack asked.

Opening her brown eyes, "You're the best big brother ever."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You're a great little sister."

Closing her eyes again, "Besides Daddy said he always wanted to be surrounded by brown haired girls."

Jack looked at the tv and saw Emily and his Dad picking him up cheering as he kicked the soccer ball winning the game.

"And Captain Jack scores!" Emily said on the tv "Who's my favorite little guy?"

"Me!" Jack said on the home movie.

Jack looked down to see Maddie curled up in a ball, making him smile "Night, Maddie."

"Love you, Jackie" Maddie said tiredly.

* * *

"Jack?" Hotch's voice said "Jack? You awake buddy?"

"Daddy?" Jack called out waking up in his own bed in his Dad's apartment.

Looking down he saw he was back in his own world, he saw his Dad and Emily walk into his room smiling.

"We've got some good news" Hotch said walking over to the edge of his bed.

"What?" Jack asked sitting up and looking from Hotch to Emily.

Sitting on Jack's bed, Emily looked over at Hotch who nodded, "Well... How would you feel about being a big brother?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock, and he looked over at Hotch, "Baby?"

Hotch flashed Emily a look of worry, "Jack, Emily and I are going to have a baby."

Jack's face lit up, "You're going to have a baby? Can it be a girl? I want a sister."

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks, both thinking of the little girl from their dreams. Maddie.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that." Hotch said chuckling at Jack's excitement "So you're happy?"

Jack grinned, "Uh huh. I'm going to be the best big brother to her ever."

"That's good, sweetie" Emily said running her hand over his little head "I'm glad you're happy about the baby."

"Me too." Jack said "Are you going to marry Daddy?"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, looking over at Hotch's dimple grin, "We'll talk about that later."

"Oh, you bet we will." Hotch said grinning coyly.

Jack just sat there smiling, thinking of the little sister he knew he was getting and who he couldn't wait to meet.

* * *

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." Marc Brown

* * *

Well this review button asked me to ask you if you liked this story?


	4. My Family and Me

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I own Maddie Hotchner...

Summary: Fourth in the Home Sweet Home series. Maddie's making her debute in the world and the family tells each other something important.

Timeline: Takes place in the future after chapter three

A/N: This time it really is the final story of this series. Enjoy.

So thanks everyone for reading and rememeber review.

* * *

"Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendeous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything." William MacNeile Dixon

* * *

Emily sat on the couch of her new home she shared with Hotch and Jack, rubbing her hand protectively over her expansive baby bump.

"Emmy?" Jack asked "How much longer until the baby comes?"

Smiling down at the little boy she loved more than anything, "Any time now."

Jack's eyes widened, pleased he laid his hand on Emily's stomach and whispered into it, "Can't wait to meet you, Maddie."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head, "You're really excited about being a big brother, huh?"

Jack looked up with a big grin on his face, "Yes. I had a dream about her too."

Emily's heart rose at that, fondly remembering her own dream "You did?"

Jack nodded seeing his dad come over to sit next to them, "What's going on?"

"I was telling Emmy about the dream I had about Maddie" Jack said "She's going to be so lucky to have you as a Mommy."

Hotch rubbed Jack's back, "Buddy now that Emily and I are married if you want you can call her Mommy too."

"Really?" Jack asked looking at Hotch "You mean it?"

Emily pulled Jack close to her, "I love you Jack. You're my special little guy."

"I love you, too." Jack said "In my dream Maddie told me that you always wanted a boy and two girls."

Emily bit her lip and saw the smile on Jack's face, causing her to look over at Hotch.

"I've had a dream about Maddie too" Hotch said looking over at the two "And she looked like you two."

Emily's mind flashed back to her dream and the little girl with the Hotchner dimples.

"But she had your dimples" Emily said seeing the look of surprise on Hotch's face.

"You had a dream about her, too?" Hotch asked running his hand over her stomach.

Emily nodded, "I saw her the day we took the test." Emily said placing her hand on his own "And I knew she was ours."

Hotch leaned in kissed her, and when he pulled back he saw her eyes widened "What? What's wrong?"

"It's time" Emily said feeling her water break.

* * *

Hotch walked into the living room, holding the little pink birthday present, turning to see the smiling face of his now four year old daughter as she was messy from her birthday cake.

Jack laughed as he tried to help wipe her face, but his own was just equally messy.

"Look Maddie" Emily said tapping her smiling daughter's nose "Daddy has another present for you."

Maddie turned around, "Present?"

Hotch kneeled down and held out the wrapped present kissing her forehead "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy" Maddie said as she unwrapped it giggling.

Emily, Hotch and Jack all exchanged matching grins as they saw Maddie rip the paper from the toy and heard her squeal with delight.

"A teddy bear!" Maddie said holding the pink teddy bear to her chest "You got her for me."

Hotch flashed back to his dream when he had tucked Maddie in and saw the pink teddy bear on her bed.

Emily smiled when she saw the way Maddie clung the bear to her chest, remembering from her dream how she tenderly placed the bear next to the sleeping girl.

Jack smiled when he saw how happy Maddie was at the bear that she wanted for along time. He could still remember pieces of the dream, in which he had figured out about her being his little sister, and how she held that bear close to her heart.

"Thank you, Daddy" Maddie said holding the bear tight to her chest as she gave Hotch a big hug "I love her."

"What's her name, baby?" Emily said nodding to the bear.

"Lulu Belle" Maddie said giving a big smile.

Hotch's eyebrow rose at that but just shook it off, kissing Maddie's forehead, "You know we all knew how much you wanted that teddy bear and a long long time ago we all had a dream about it."

"Really?" Maddie said getting up to sit in Hotch's lap "Tell me."

Emily chuckled and nodded as she ran her hand over Jack's hair, seeing him smile at his sister's excitement.

Hotch cleared his throat while Maddie turned her attention to Hotch, looking at him with intent as she clutched the bear to her chest smiling.

"Before you were born, I had this dream about a beautiful little brunette girl with a pink teddy bear" Hotch said seeing Maddie's eyes brighten "And she told me how I was her Daddy, and that she loved me so much."

"Really?" Maddie said grinning "Who was she?"

Leaning into kiss her forehead, "You. I knew that someday soon I would be lucky enough to have a beautiful, smart and amazing little girl named Maddie."

"I had a dream just like that, too" Emily said "And so did Jack, right sweetie."

"Yep" Jack said "And in that dream you told me I was the best big brother ever."

Smiling at her family, "You are Jackie" Maddie said grinning when he winced at the nickname he loathed but tolerated for her.

* * *

"Making the decision to have children is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." Elizabeth Stone

* * *

**The End**

Well the review button wants you to know that he enjoyed the ride with this series, but how about you?


End file.
